


Horror Movie Feature

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Once Upon A Time Alternate Universe, Peter Pan Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Extreme AU where you and Peter are in storybrooke but its a regular small town AND obviously Peter isn’t Peter Pan with his origin story Peter Pan and the reader is top because Peter is a virgin





	Horror Movie Feature

“Hey y/n you want to come over my parents are going back home” Peter said as soon as you picked up the phone letting out a fake laugh you rolled your eyes as you put him on speaker and continued to scroll through videos to watch.

“Sure Peter. Sleep over?” You said as you got up to shove things inside your backpack to spend the night.

“Yes of course I’ll order some take out” Peter yelled as he got farther away from the phone to do something.

“I’ll bring snacks see you in 5” you excitedly said as you hanged up the phone before he had time to protest as he always did, saying he didn't want any snacks but still whined that he wished he had some. Getting your overnight bag ready as you put on your shoes heading over to the kitchen grabbing snacks out of the fridge and pantry. Grabbing your keys you walked out of the door and locking it behind you.

Walking out of your building you headed over to Peter's house letting yourself in after years of friendship somewhere along the way you both ended up with each others keys.

“I’m here!” you called out kicking your shoes off by the door.

“What do you want for diner?”Peter asked as he scrolled through his phone walking into the living room. 

“How about Chinese?” You said going to the kitchen to un pack the snacks you brought. 

“I knew it” Peter smiled as he took out Chinese food from the fridge. It was tradition that you and Peter would order take out but would eat it the next day, it was silly but you both used it as an excuse to extend your stay.

“You know you should just move in there is an extra bedroom.Besides you’re always complaining that you hate your apartment and you already spend half your time here anyways.” Peter said as you both sat yourself down on opposites sides of the couch.

“Fairpoint” You said as you moved cushions to find the remote.

~5 minutes later~

“Please we’ve been scrolling for five minutes” You said as you poked Peter’s leg with your feet. 

“I told you I want to watch this movie but you don’t want to watch it because you’re scared” Peter said as he rolled his eyes at you as he stretched out his legs more. 

“Put it on I’m not scared” you huffed shifting in the couch looking at the screen as you watched Peter press the movie as the starting screen flashed blue over the dark room.

~30 minutes in~

Sucking in air you crawled over to Peter laying on top of him. Peter stiffened underneath you as you put your head against his chest “Okay maybe I lied. I’m a bit scared” You said keeping your eyes on the movie that you were determined to finish.

“Let me sit up” Peter said as he gently pushed you off. Letting him sit up he awkwardly shifted around sitting far from you. “Scoot” You said getting up and patting Peters leg to sit between Peter and the armrest of the couch. Peter moved over a bit as you sat with your back against the armrest with your legs on top of Peters. “You’re the devil Peter Pan I’ll watch it but you’re going to protect me” You said glancing at Peter.

“I’ll be back” Peter coughed as he paused the movie and headed towards the bathroom flickering the lights on on the way. As the door closed behind Peter seconds felt like they stretched out for minutes, getting up from the couch you felt eerie and unsettled as if someone was watching you ,damn those scary movies. Making your way to the restroom to ask Peter if he could possibly take any longer in the restroom. 

“Damn it Peter she’s your best friend. Not your girlfriend, your best friend. She doesn’t see you as anything more than a brother. Fuck. That one clown from the circus that always smells of liquor. The old man that throws pebbles at ducks. Shit shit shit” Peter whispered to himself as you kept your ear pressed against the door.

Rushing back to your spot you turned off the lights on your way there, trying to ignore your red face and your pounding heart. “Peter! Hurry up” You called out as you were sure you understood wrong. 

“Coming!” Peter called out opening and closing doors. Peter walked into the living room as he turned on the lights as he carried in an armful of blankets and pillows. 

“Let’s build a fort!” Peter said with a wide smile as he threw the big blanket from the couch and secured it over the tv making a simple fort, watching him as he set it up by himself. Clearing your throat you got the rest of the blankets and went underneath to set up a comfortable place to lay down in.

“Let’s fuck in the fort” You murmured to yourself as you moved some pillows around as Peter turned the lights off again. “Yea totally- wait what” Peter said as he popped his head from under the blanket that was hanging over you as he started to climb inside. “I didn't say anything?” You lied through your teeth as you moved over as Peter put the movie on again.

“Peter” You said looking up at Peter as he hummed a yes to you as he looked down at you. You didn’t know why you called him or what you were going to say to him but i couldn't help but stare at his lips and inch closer to his face.  
“Kiss me” You asked him as your eyes shifted from his eyes to his mouth. Peter inched his face closer to yours until you could feel his breath on yours. The movie played on as Peter broke the distance and kissed you, placing his hands on either side of your face and tangling your fingers in his hair. 

Deepening the kiss as Peters tongue slipped into your mouth you couldn’t help but get on Peters lap to further deepen the kiss. Rocking your hips back and forth as Peter let out a soft moan into your mouth, slowly backing away from the kiss as his mouth landed on the crook of your neck. 

“Peter” You moaned out as gently bit your neck, running his tongue over it as you were sure that he left a mark. Letting your hands fall on the bottom of his shirt as you started to lift it up until it was over his head and thrown aside quickly forgotten. As you removed your own shirt you looked down at Peter as he looked nervous.

“Are you okay?” You worridley asked him placing your hands on his shoulders. 

“Yea I’ve just never had sex” He drifted off at the end you were almost unsure if you even heard him correctly.

“We can stop we don’t have to” You said as you started climbing off his lap, Peter grabbed your hips and set you back down.

“No It’s just that I wouldn’t know what to do” He said as he scanned your face to try and figure out what you were feeling. “Just lay down and I’ll take care of it” You said as both you and Peter scooted down enough for him to lay down completely. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Peter asked looking up at you. “Yes. Do you want to do it?” You asked as your hands hovered over his body ready to get off of him if he said no.

“Yes” Peter aggerley said, as you leaned down to kiss him your hands started unbuttoning his pants. “Take them off” You said as you worked on removing your own pants, both pairs were thrown aside with the shirts as you both were left in nothing more than your underwear. 

Rocking your hips you felt the tension building up in Peters boxers, still completely shocked that any of this was actually finally happening. Peters eyes closed as you continued rocking, your hands removing his boxers looking down on him completely bare. 

“Oh fuck” Peter moaned as he set his hands on your hips rocking you faster. Grabbing his dick in your hand as you started to move it up and down, removing your wet underwear at the same time. Letting go of his dick you position yourself to let it enter you, as you went down you couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

“Oh Peter” you moaned as you continued going up and down slowly feeling as Peter started growing frustrated underneath you, but you couldn’t help it you felt his throbbing dick inside of you and you wanted to feel it as long as possible. Peter squeezed your hips and he started going in faster making your eyes roll back.

“I may be a virgin but im not an idiot” Peter saidin a low voice as he moved his body faster letting one of his hands fall right to his lower stomach. Before you could ask what he meant he started rubbing your clit, causing you to let your hands fall flat against his chest.

“Peter please” You moaned as he rubbed circles on your clit slower, scratching his chest as he speed up his pace.

“I love it when you moan my name” Peter said as he continued on causing your legs to give out and completely having him inside you for the first time. Moving to sloppier strokes you couldn’t help but moan every time he let all of him back inside of you. “Peter I think im going to cum” You said as his strokes got faster and deeper, before you could say anything else Peter came inside of you his cum filling you up. Peter continued to rub your clit till you came seconds from when he did. Climbing off of him you flopped down next to him.

“Maybe i should move in” You said panting as you looked up at Peter who let out a laugh.


End file.
